


SpringTrap v Atom

by Thunder23Shock



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Real Steel (2011)
Genre: Cheating, Gen, Music List, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder23Shock/pseuds/Thunder23Shock
Summary: Place your bets





	SpringTrap v Atom

Music list (First time I'm doing one of these)

lost woods theme (Legend of Zelda: ocarina of time)

Europa (Globus)

viva la vida (coldplay)

Final Battle (Super mario bros partners in time)

endless possibilities (sonic unleashed)

Time to pay tribute to one of my favorite games FNAF

So I will battle my favorite animatronic against atom from real steel

Freddy: you're insane

Foxy: This is the end of me

Actually my favorite animatronic is springtrap

Springtrap: Well, I'm boned

Don't worry, both Bonnie and toy Bonnie will help you

Springtrap: Doesn't make me any less screwed

Chica: Weegee55 doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Real Steel

Play song #1

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer "To the fight between the people's champion ATOM," Atom preformed the charlie special as the crowd cheered "Versus the horror of fazbear's fright SPRINGTRAP."

"I'm boned." Springtrap said.

Bonnie pulled his golden counterpart back into the corner.

"Now listen," Bonnie said "Atom is bigger, stronger, faster, smarter, more experienced, more skilled, better trained, more versatile, more strategic, tougher, flyier, and a bunch of other things I don't have time to go into."

Springtrap looked up at the other rabbit "How is this supposed to help."

"It's not," toy Bonnie began "We're just telling you you don't stand a ghost of a chance."

Play song #2

The bell rang starting the first round (and sealing Springtrap's fate).

Springtrap jabbed at Atom's midsection repeatedly only for the sparring part to remain unharmed.

"He is screwed." Bonnie said.

Atom uppercut Springtrap sending him into the corner of the ring.

"Uh oh," The announcer said "Springtrap better get out of there or he is doomed."

Atom punched Springtrap in the face causing him to fall down.

"Well folks," The announcer said "Looks like this fight is over."

Much to the audience's surprise though Springtrap rose to his feet as the bell sounded.

play song #3

Springtrap was getting repaired by his brothers as a mysterious man walked up to him.

"Who are you?" The downed rabbit asked

"A friend," he replied "Here use this."

The man threw a small package at Springtrap.

Springtrap opened the package revealing a strange item which can turn the tides of this battle.

What did Springtrap receive… buy the premium version of this story to find out.

Bonnie: you already did that joke

I know, let's get on with it

Springtrap had received a hacking device.

"Alright," Springtrap said "Let's activate godmode."

Play song #4

The bell rang as Springtrap jumped into the arena.

Atom delivered a full power punch only for Springtrap to hit him back into the ropes.

Atom punched Springtrap again only for the animatronic to remain unharmed.

Springtrap wound up and knocked Atom back into the corner.

Springtrap began constantly assaulting Atom causing the sparring bot to get defensive.

Springtrap wound up again only for the bell to sound.

"Well folks," The announcer said "Looks like Atom's servos have been damaged so he will be in shadow mode for the rest of the fight."

The bell sounded again.

"Wow," toy Bonnie said "I thought for sure the author would kill Springtrap."

"You just broke the fourth wall," Bonnie gasped "I just broke it."

Deadpool appeared behind them.

"No breaking the fourth wall."

He then fired toy Bonnie out of a canon and Bonnie out of a catapult.

Back in the arena Springtrap had Atom on the ropes.

"To think Weegee55 thought you could take me."

Deadpool then appeared.

"That counts."

Deadpool then deactivated Springtrap's godmode.

"Ah crap." Springtrap said seeing that Atom had recovered.

Play song #5

Atom then uppercut Springtrap sending back into the ropes.

Atom rushed up and delivered the Charlie special.

"Screw it." Springtrap said before delivering a weak blow to Atom's chest.

Atom then Wound up and punched Springtrap's head clean off.

"And Springtrap is down," The announcer said "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"

"The winner is Atom!"

What did you think would happen?

Springtrap: has anyone seen my head?

Check under the arena

Bonnie: Read and Review


End file.
